islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumper Robinson
Bumper Robinson (born Larry Clarence Robinson II; June 19, 1974) is an African-American actor and voice artist. Robinson got his nickname because he repeatedly bumped into things while running through his home as a young child. Life and Career Robinson began his acting career at the age of four, being featured in a Bill Cosby Jell-O Pudding Pops commercial, followed by various film roles, series leads, and recurring television appearances. Robinson's first theatrical break came as the role of O.J. Simpson's son in Cocaine and Blue Eyes, a CBS television movie. Years later, Robinson was cast in the role of O. J. Simpson in the O.J. Simpson Story. In the 1980s, Robinson played "Zammis" in Enemy Mine, "Clarence" on NBC's Amen, "Jonah Carver" on Days of Our Lives, and a recurring character named "Leon" on NBC's Night Court. Robinson became the first African-American child actor to star in a Disney movieneeded when he played "Bobby" in Deacon Street Deer. He also made appearances on The Jeffersons, Gimme A Break, Hill Street Blues, Matt Houston, Cagney & Lacey, Webster, Punky Brewster, The Facts of Life, the Mr. T motivational video Be Somebody... or Be Somebody's Fool! and Family Matters. Robinson began his voiceover career on The Flintstone Kids, as 'Philo Quartz', followed by work on Scooby Doo, among others. Robinson's career continued into the 1990s, with work on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the Fox television movie Generation X, and shows like Hanging with Mr. Cooper, The Client, Touched by an Angel, The Steve Harvey Show, Sister, Sister, and The John Laroquette Show. Robinson won critical acclaim as "Jackie Jackson" in ABC's mini-series, The Jacksons: An American Dream, after which, he joined the cast of NBC's A Different World as "Dorian Heywood". Robinson also portrayed "Jared Harris" in Guys Like Us, "Marcus Miller" on The WB's Three, and recurring on Fox's Living Single as "Ivan Ennis", and "Marcus" on UPN's Grown Ups. In 2001, Robinson starred alongside Phylicia Rashad in PBS's The Old Settler. Not long after, he starred in an American/Chinese production action series, called Flatland, with Dennis Hopper which was filmed in Shanghai. Robinson was added to the cast of Sabrina The Teenage Witch in 2003, after which he headed to New Mexico to star in a cult classic, Death Valley. Robinson has appeared in CSI: New York, Bones, Jane Doe: Yes I Remember It Well, Roommates, Cats and Dogs II. Robinson is working on the Fox production Alcatraz and BET's The Game. In addition, Robinson has done a significant amount of voice work, with roles in animated films and television shows such as Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Pinky and the Brain, Futurama, Brother Bear and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He also did the voices of Autobot Bumblebee, Decepticon Triple Changer Blitzwing and Blackout on Transformers Animated. Bumper and family, in pursuit of his father's music career, moved to Los Angeles from Cleveland with his mother Natalie and father LC at the age of three. After moving to Los Angeles, Bumper's parents assumed the role of his management. His younger siblings, brother Marcel and sister Lauren, both have previous acting experience. After attending Pasadena High, Bumper was accepted to both his southland collegiate loves, USC and UCLA, attending the latter. On May 31, 2011, Robinson celebrated the birth of his first child, Samantha Nichelle Robinson, with his wife Katherine. Roles *Sean (Series 6, onwards)